vellichor
by golden fairy lights
Summary: [the strange wistfulness of old bookstores] : : featuring random drabbles and oneshots : : table of contents inside : : (note: some of these have to be edited for spelling and grammar mistakes)
1. Table of Contents

**Table of Contents**

* * *

 _Chapter 2:_ **The Butterbeer and Cookies Incident**

James tries apologizing, but then everything goes wrong

* * *

 _Chapter 3:_ **Wingardium Leviosa**

Remus needs help with a spell.

* * *

 **** _Chapter 4:_ **A Christmas Visit**

It's Christmas, and Harry decides to visit an old friend (or enemy) with blonde hair. :: Featuring a new beginning and a new friendship :: Drabble

* * *

 **** _Chapter 5:_ **A Longing Sigh and A Broken Heart**

It's Valentines day, and things don't exactly work out for Luna :: Featuring unrequited

* * *

 _Chapter 6:_ **Anyone Can Find Love**

Pansy Parkinson never knew love until she met Theodore Nott. :: Featuring a truth which took to long to find :: Drabble

* * *

 **** _Chapter 7:_ **If Cedric Didn't Die**

If Cedric didn't die :: Featuring a change of a events and a change of perspective :: Drabble

* * *

 **** _Chapter 8:_ **Never Ending Love**

Percy and his relationship with Audrey :: Featuring love and a father's thoughts :: Drabble

* * *

 **** _Chapter 9:_ **We Were Best Friends**

Lily's last and final talk with Severus, before she's done with him. For good :: Featuring apologies and resentment :: Drabble

* * *

 **** _Chapter 10:_ **What Could Be**

Lorcan forces Lucy to go to the Halloween Masquerade Ball :: Featuring what could become more :: Drabble


	2. (platonic) dracoharry

_**Written For:** The Golden Snitch Forum (check it out! There's a link in my bio), **[Christmas Event]** **Truce.**_ ** _Write a story of 500–1500 words about enemies calling a truce/ getting along._**

 _School: Beauxbatons_

 _House: Melusine_

 ** _Prompts:_** plum pudding, carols, singing, cigarette, football

 **Word Count:** 596 words

"Ginny? I'll be right back. I just want to, um, visit someone." Harry called out from the bottom of the stairs.

It was the first Christmas, since the Battle of Hogwarts. He hadn't proposed to Ginny yet, but there was always a small velvet covered box in his pocket, waiting for the right moment.

Harry apparated to the a rather big house, in a muggle area. It was a gorgeous house, but there was an odd about it. The house seemed to say 'don't come inside.', but Harry knocked on the door nevertheless.

"Potter?" answered a pale figure, his blonde hair slicked backwards, just like Harry remembered it from school.

Harry smiled "Merry Christmas, Draco."

"What are you doing here?" Draco asked suspiciously.

"I'm offering a truce. I mean, you didn't have a choice in the war, and deep down, I know your a good person Draco. Anyways, I thought you'd be lonely. No one should be lonely on Christmas."

Draco's face remained expressionless. He muttered something like "I have Astoria." He spoke a little louder. "Come inside."

The house was much more welcoming on the inside. It had little pops of colours here and there, and it smelt like a baked good. Plum cake. Yes, that was it.

Draco leaded him to the living room, which was painted a soft green. Harry sat down on the pitch black sofa. It reminded him of the Slytherin Common Room.

"I'll be right back." Draco muttered. He returned a few moments later, holding a tray with plum cake on it.

"Here," He said "Astoria made them, her own recipe."

"Astoria." Harry questioned as he took a piece of cake. He bit into it. Yum.

"My girlfriend."

Harry smiled. "Where is she?"

"She went to see her family. She tried dragging me along, but I knew I wouldn't be properly welcomed there."

"Oh."

They continued to make small talk until Harry suggested something. "How about we go for a walk?"

Draco raised his eyebrow. "Sure" He said.

They walked to a small park. Harry smiled at the little kids, nine years at the most, singing Christmas carols. Even Draco started to hum 'Deck the Halls'.

They stopped by the park, and sat on a bench, listening to the carols. Draco pulled a cigarette box out of his jacket. He offered Harry one. Harry eyes it wearily. "Those things can kill you, you know?"

Draco shrugged "We're going to die anyways." after a moments pause he continued "but I am trying to quit. Astoria would bring me back alive, just to kill me again if I died because of smoking. She hates it."

They were good for each other, Harry thought. From what Draco told him, Astoria seemed like a sweet person. She helped him through his hard times. She was exactly what Draco needed.

After that, they sat in silence, listening to the muggle children sing, and watching them play football. It was a girls versus boys match. The girls team won by two goals.

"When I was small, before I joined Hogwarts. I used to bloody love football. Bought I was also bloody terrible at it." They both laughed.

After a while Draco said "Come on, let's go back to my place. It's getting dark."

Harry smiled. "That's fine. Ginny's probably worried by now. I'll apparate home"

"So, I'll see you around, Potter."

"Yeah, I guess so. Bye Malfoy." And then he apparated away.

"Harry! Where have you been! Mums been so worried!" Ginny exclaimed. "You missed dinner!"

Harry grinned. "Don't worry. I was just visiting a friend's house."


	3. (platonic) remuslily

**AN:** _Enjoy!_

 _Written for:_

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry: _(Hufflepuff)_

Holmes Mystery Challenge: _(spell) Wingardium Leviosa_

Insane House Challenge: _304\. (spell)_ _Wingardium Leviosa_

Assignment 10 - Muggle Education: Task 2: Write about someone learning something new

Writing Club:

-Character Appreciation: 22. (genre) friendship

The Room of Requirement:

Scrabble Game Challenge: _(word) Lavish_

* * *

 **Word Count:** 333 words, by gdocs

* * *

 _Wingardium Leviosa_

* * *

It was a fine November evening of their first year when Professor Flitwick announced they would be learning a spell which would make objects fly. Of course, the enthusiastic class of first years were thoroughly excited to learn this particular spell.

Professor Flitwick had paired up the class so that the students who were better at Charms were paired with the students who needed a little more help. Which meant, Lily Evans who was quite the prodigy in Charms was paired up with Remus Lupin. Of course, Remus was a talented boy, but his skills always seemed to lack in Professor Flitwick's class.

Lily and Remus, who were getting to become better friends ever since they had met up in the library once, were definitely pleased with this arrangement.

Lily and Remus set off to work. They both decided it would be better if they practiced the 'Swish and flick' movement before actually performing the spell.

Just as Flitwicks voice called out reminding them about Wizard Baruffio who had mispronounced the spell and ended up with on the floor with a buffalo on his chest, Lily and Remus started practicing the spell.

After only a few moments of practice, Remus slumped in his chair, "This is impossible," he declared.

Lily, who had somehow managed to get it right on her first turn making Flitwick lavish praise on her, turned to look at him, "It's actually quite easy, Remus. You must be doing something wrong. Could you try one more time? I'll tell you what you're mistake."

Remus agreed and performed the spell, "Wingardium Leviosa!"

Lily smiled kindly at him, "Well, your arm movement is right, but you're pronouncing it wrong. It's

"Wing-GAR-dium Levi-O-sa, not Levios-A, and make sure you stretch out that 'gar'."

Remus tried again, following Lily's directions, and to his own surprise, got it right. He stared with wonder at the feather which was floating in the air.

He smiled at Lily, "Thank you."

Lily smiled back at him, "No problem."


	4. (platonic) jameslily

**AN:** _Enjoy!_

 _Written For:_

Assignment 10: _Woman's History- Task 10: Anne Frank - Task: Write about someone who only sees the best in others._ _Alt. Write your fic in the style of a diary entry_

Insane House Challenge: _958\. Word Count: 780 words_

Holmes Mystery Challenge: _(item) cookies_

 **Word Count:** _780 words, by gdocs_

* * *

 _The Butterbeer and Cookies Incident_

* * *

 _Dear Diary_ ,

I know I've told you writing in this diary was a waste of my time, and it's still true. All my previous entries have only been a line or two long. You know I think that it's stupid to talk to you as if you're real, and that I'm only doing it because Mum forced me to.

As much as I hate saying this, I'm kind of glad I can say this to you. I've tried telling Marly and Dorcas but they don't listen. Dorcas tried telling me Potter might have not have known _that_ would have happened. _As if._ Marlene even suggested the only reason I keep going on about _him_ is because I fancy him! The _nerve_ of that girl.

Now where was I? Ah, yes. _I hate James Potter._ I hate him, I hate him, I fucking _hate him_. I loathe every inch of him. The way he struts around like he owns the place, and tossing that stupid snitch around, and, and, just thinking of him makes me want to scream!

The way he messes up his hair to make it look like he just got off a broom, the constant hexing of the poor innocent students and the way he acts like he's better than everyone! I don't understand how someone as sweet as Remus can even stand him. Although, I do suppose I haven't seen him hexing anyone lately… But that's besides the point.

Now, you want to know the reason I'm going on about stupid Potter? Well, today was our first Hogsmeade trip of our Sixth Year. Marlene and Dorcas both had dates, and well, you what happened with Severus.

I was sitting in the Library, finishing up my Potions essay, when Potter slides in the seat across from me. Of course, under normal circumstances, I would have gotten up and left without saying a word to him. After all, my mother did teach me to always be the bigger person.

But I wanted to finish my essay, so instead when he greeted me along with that awful smirk of his, I ignored him. That's when he slid out a box filled with chocolate chip cookies and gave them to me. Of course, I was intrigued. He told me he wanted to apologize for his behaviour last year, and thought that chocolate chip cookies we're an excellent way to do that.

That was the part where I got confused. _Behaviour_ seemed like too big of a word for Potter, and I told him so.

Potter only chuckled. I knew something was wrong. Surely it was a prank. Perhaps the cookies were hexed? Which was why, just after he pulled out a butterbeer from nowhere, I told him to take a bite out of a cookie. You know, just to make sure it wasn't poisoned or something. And surprisingly, he did. He took a bite out of one of those delicious looking cookies and didn't die.

I was also starving at the time, so I cautiously took a bite. Nothing happened.

Believe me, at the time I was completely baffled. Had Potter been hit in the head? Was he under a spell? Why was he acting _nice_? Why did he look like he was actually sorry for what happened last year?

Then he offered me a sip of his butterbeer. I drank it. I wish I had told him to have a sip first. I should have known not to trust Potter.

After the first sip of butterbeer, everything went wrong.

First, I started hiccuping madly. Even Potter looked surprised, confused even, but I knew it was just an act. That's when pink bubbles started floating out of my mouth.

I kind of feel embarrassed by my actions, but I may or may not have lost my temper. I proceeded to punch Potter square in the nose, while screaming insults which only made a little sense because of the bubbles coming out of my mouth.

The new librarian, Miss Pince, who had actually taken a liking to me, threw us out of the library. She has probably lost any respect she had for me before.

The whole while, Potter was insisting he didn't know why that happened, but as if I would listen to a single word which came out of his stupid mouth.

Just when I thought Potter proved to have just a tiny bit of decency inside of him, he goes ahead and proves me wrong.

Honestly, I don't know why I'm so disappointed in him. I shouldn't have expected anything else from him…

Anyway, I guess I'll end this here; Marlene is back from her date.

Goodnight,

Lily x


	5. (unrequited) ginnyluna

**AN** : Written For:

 **Alana** , my long-lost twin and partner in crime. Love you, xoxo

 **The Room of Requirement:**

-Broaden Your Horizons: Romance Stories: _Favorite Slash/Femslash/Cross-gen: (and it can be unrequited.)_

-Broaden Your Horizons: Angst Stories: _Unrequited Love - this is for all of you that like to write one-sided love stories._

-Drabble Tag: For Alana

 _prompts: (word) love, (object) rose, (pairing) Ginny/Luna, (trope) unrequited love_

 **The Golden Snitch:** (Aurora, Canopus)

Through The Universe: _Binary — (ship) GinnyLuna_

* * *

I'll admit, it's not my best, but I feel its decent enough. Is Luna OOC? Sorry if she is… Tell me what you think!

* * *

 **Word Count:** 306 words

* * *

 _A Longing Sigh and A Broken Heart_

* * *

Luna stared at the note gripped in her hand. The grasp on the bouquet of roses in her other hand tightened. She read the familiar handwriting and felt the world fall around her.

 _Luna —_

 _Harry came in the morning. He apologized and said he wanted to take me out. I'll be back by 7, probably? If I'm not back by tonight, don't worry, if all goes well, I'll be at Harry's apartment . I'll give you a call. Sorry for bailing on you. Love you! Happy Valentines Day._

 _—Gin xx_

Today, Valentines Day, she was supposed to finally ask Ginny out. She had watched, through pain and tears, Ginny and Harry sharing intimate kisses, displays of affection, special moments and all the other things she wanted to do have with Ginny. She only watched from the sidelines. They had broken up just over a week ago and even though Luna knew it was selfish of her, she was glad. A week before the day of love gave Luna time to make special plans for her and Ginny. She was going to ask her out today. No more hiding her feelings. She was sick of it. Of course things didn't seem to be heading in that direction.

She stared at the roses in her hand and began to pluck the petals one by one. She threw them aside, collapsing on the floor, burying her hands in her face. For a flicker of a moment, she thought of the Luna she was before. She wasn't that Luna anymore. Love had changed her.

Luna let out a longing sigh, desperately wanting Ginny, knowing she was just out of arms reach and began to collect the pieces of her broken heart.

Luna wasn't going to give up. Luna loved Ginny. Ginny was beautiful, inside and out, and Ginny was going to be hers.


	6. (romantic) theodorepansy

**A/N** : _Written for_ _ **Ilvermorny's**_ _Weekly Challenge:_ **HIDDEN FIGURES - STUDENT EDITION**

 _Main Prompt: Pansy Parkinson_

 _And_ _ **Ilvermorny's**_ _Christmas Crackers Event. Prompt 5:_ Write a story on Pansy Parkinson.

 **Anyone Can Find Love**

Pansy Parkinson had never really known what love was, not really. She had mistaken lust for love, and we all know lust isn't in any way, love.

Love is loving a person so much it hurts. Love is wanting to protect that person from all the dangers of the world. Love is when you would die a million times for that person if it meant not even a single hair on their head would get hurt. Love is knowing no matter what happens you will always, and always be there for that person. Love is knowing that person is everything, the whole world even, to you. True love is rare, and most of the times, you don't even realize it's love.

Pansy Parkinson thought she had loved Draco Malfoy. Once again, not true. She had an obsession with him. She liked his looks more than his personality, and in all honesty, she didn't even know his personality. She liked the way he complimented her, even though the compliments were all fake. She thought that whatever she had with him was love, and with that, she was truly mistaken. Pansy Parkinson thought she loved Draco Malfoy until she met Theodore Nott.

Of course, she only already knew him as her housemate. The shy, lonely, thin boy who kept to himself, but was always welcomed by the other Slytherin boys. Their first conversation occurred after the Battle of Hogwarts. Theodore, Draco and herself were the only Slytherin seventh years to return to complete their seventh year. The new seventh years, the former sixth years hardly spoke to them, and even Draco seemed far off that year, Theodore and Pansy were forced to become friends, if they didn't want to be alone for the entire year.

Their friendship soon blossomed into something more. Somewhere along the way, they starting dating. They were inseparable. She would smile just when he entered the room and just his mere touch made her heart flutter. It wasn't like her other so-called relationships were they both had to get in bed if she wanted the relationship to mean something. No, this was different, and she loved it. They were completely, hopelessly and utterly in love.

She loved him with all her life and so did he.

After she started dating him, all the other boys just fading away. She could see him, and only him. She hadn't felt so happy in such a long time. In fact, she hadn't felt this happy her entire life. It was amazing. For the first time, Pansy Parkinson felt completely content with her life, and she loved it.


	7. cedric

A/N: Written for Ilvermorny, the beaded bag, Dwelling on the 'What-Ifs'.

Prompt:What if Cedric Diggory had survived the encounter with Voldemort in the graveyard? (this doesn't necessarily focus on Cedric. Would Fudge believe Harry, when he was bolstered by Cedric's statement? How would this change the world's view on Harry after fourth year? Would Fudge be as oblivious and stubborn as ever?)

Harry and Cedric appeared on the grounds.

Harry felt his head spinning . Voldemort is back. Voldemort is back. Voldemort is back, was all he could think.

He saw people moving their mouths, but he heard nothing. He needed Dumbledore. He looked around and saw Mad-Eye Moody.

"Where's Dumbledore?" He asked.

"In his office, he wants to see you both." Moody replied gesturing to Cedric and Harry "come on."

On any other normal day he would have thought it out. Why would Dumbledore be in his office at a time like this? But he wasn't thinking clearly. He trailed behind Moody and Cedric.

Moody walked to his office. "Come in boys, I need to grab something from my stocks, then we'll head to Dumbledore."

Harry took a few steps in and heard the door shut behind them, with a clicking noise.

"Professor? Why did you lock the door?" Cedric asked.

Moody laughed a cold, evil laugh. "I want you to tell me what happened at the graveyard." He demanded.

"We never said anything about a graveyard..." Harry trailed off.

"How did you know about the graveyard?" Cedric questioned. The room became icy. Harry knew something was wrong.

Moody laughed another evil laugh. " Stupid, silly boys. It was me all along! How did Harry's name get into the Goblet of Fire? Me! I put Krum under the impervious curse and stunned Fluer. I should of done something to you too." He sneered at Cedric "But, I didn't think you had enough talent to make it through the maze."

Harry couldn't believe it. Moody? No, it wasn't possible. Something was still missing.

"I suppose, I should do the favour for my master and just kill both of my you." Moody played around with his wand."Perhaps, I should kill the Hufflepuff boy first. Yes, that will do. You can watch him die with your very eyes."

"No!" Harry said.

Cedric felt his hands tighten. He didn't have his wand. There was no way out of this.

And then the door bursted open.

"Stop right there!" Dumbledore said, followed by Professors McGonnagal and Snape.

Then Harry saw a flash of light headed towards Cedric, and then he himself blacked out.

He woke up the next day. Dumbledore sat there, next to his bedside, silently talking to Fudge.

He immediately noticed harry was awake and turned his attention to him. "Harry! Tell us what happened! And quickly, please."

Harry saw the urgency in his voice and quickly told his story. Fudge has his mouth wide open. When Harry finished it, he said "Lair! Albus, you can see he's lying! He just wants attention! There's no way he who must not be named it back!"

"Cornelius. We've heard this from both Barry and Harry, they can't be lying." He sounded exasperated, like he had tried explaining this a million times.

"No, no, and no." Fudge said like a little child. "I won't believe it. Where's the other boy? I'm asking him."

Cedric looked up from his bed across from Harry's. He had woken up without them noticing. "It's true, sir." He said. "Harry's not lying."

Fudge gasped. No no no. It's not possible. They're all liars! But there was something else in the back of his head. It had to be true. If he said it wasn't, everyone would believe the others. He didn't want to believe it, but he had to. Fudge gulped and asked

"So, How should we stop him?"


	8. (romantic) percyaudrey

**A/N:** This will a collection of 26 oneshots, A-Z, each one representing a letter. I'll update every now and then, and make sure to visit the Ilvermorny forum, which to a link can be found in my Bio.

 _ **Written for Ilvermorny,** The Beaded-Bag: Alphabet Soup_

 **[A]**

Prompts:

(character) Arthur Weasley

(pairing) Audrey/Percy

 **Word Count:** 525 words

Arthur Weasley smiled.

"I'm going to propose to Audrey." was what his son just told him.

"Congratulations, son." Arthur said.

Percy gave a slight smile "She hasn't said yes, yet."

"She will. I know it."

He saw the way the looked at each other. The way she loosened him up and he made sure she didn't lose herself from the world. They kept each other balanced. They were perfect for each other, like two pieces to a puzzle. He saw the way they loved each other with all their heart. They way they laughed together, the way they cried together, and the way the fought together. He knew Percy would do anything for her. He knew Audrey would love his son for all her life. They belonged to each other. They understood each other.

In other words, they were perfect for each other, perhaps even soulmates if you believed in that kind of thing, which is why Arthur Weasley knew there was no way Audrey would, or even could, say no to spending her life with his son.

...

"Yes! Yes, yes and yes!" She leaned in for a kiss and felt his grin spread upon his lips. "I love you."

His grin only got wider. " I love you, too."

...

Percy walked into the Burrow. Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, two-year old James, Bill, Fleur, six-year old Victoire, and her little sister Dominique, Teddy, George, Arthur and Molly were all eating dinner. It was a few a few days before Christmas, and the whole family decided to stay at the Burrow, although Charlie wouldn't be able to come until mid-day on Christmas Eve. He took a deep breath, as everyone turned and looked at him with wide smiles. Then Percy said it.

"I'm engaged."

Molly shrieked. The whole family jumped out of their seats (except baby James), and started to congratulate him, and Percy couldn't stop the smile which erupted over his face. When Arthur got to Percy he said one thing, loud enough so only Percy could hear. "I told you she'd say yes." and hugged him.

...

Percy looked at Audrey. She looked beautiful. Gorgeous, stunning, and radiant, as she walked down the aisle. He couldn't believe he even got the chance to meet someone like her. They said their vows and he dipped her, placing his lips on hers. While his lips were pressed against her's, she could barely make out him murmuring something. "I think I'm the luckiest man alive."

...

Percy and Audrey sat in front of Molly and Arthur.

Percy began "Mum, dad-" Audrey stopped him.

"I'm pregnant." she continued.

There was a silent pause in the room, although it only lasted a second. Molly smiled and hugged both Audrey and Percy, water dripping from her eye, she couldn't believe it. She was going to have another grandchild. Arthur couldn't have been more proud, and while the two ladies were still hugging he told Percy exactly that.

...

Percy and Audrey ended up having two girls, Molly and Lucy. Whenever they visited the Burrow, Arthur couldn't help but smile at Molly, who looked exactly like himself, and had an obsession with muggle things too.


	9. (unrequited) severuslily

**Written For:** TGS. Be grateful for your friends challenge.

 **Prompts:**

11.Character: Severus Snape

15 quote: "I don't hate you. I'm just disappointed that you turned out everything you've said you'll never be."

16\. quote: "Why? Do you think that I care for you so little that betraying me would make a difference?"

 **Word Count: 485 words.**

"Lily? Severus Snape is demanding to see you. He says he'll camp outside the Gryffindor Common Room until he sees you." Marry MacDonald said.

"Huh? Oh, yes, of course. Thanks Mary." Lily grumbled under her breath. He had tried talking to her so many times, it was getting very annoying. He had made his decision quite clear on that day by the lake. She made her way to see him anyways. This would be the last time she'd hear him out.

"Lily!" Snape said once he saw her.

"Get it over with, Snape." She spat out. Normally, she'd be at least civil with him, but, today was different.

She saw pain in his eyes, but dismissed it.

"Look, Lily, I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry, I was just embarrassed, and I wasn't thinking straight. I mean I, I, never meant for it to happen, and I never wanted you to hate me."

"Well first of all, I've already forgiven you. I just don't think we can be friends. Secondly, I don't hate you, Severus, I'm just disappointed that you turned out everything you've said you'll never be. You said you'd never be like _them._ You promised me. _Always_ you said. But you lied. You said you would never betray me, but you did. You choose _them_ over _me._ I was your best friend, _remember that?"_ Lily could feel the anger boiling in her blood. She laughed a little, but not a laugh filled with joy. "You _were_ always there for me. What happened Severus? They corrupted you. They corrupted my best mate, and truthfully? We haven't been friends for a long time. We've been fooling ourselves. Ever since you met Mucliber and Avery, you've changed. I was best friends with the boy who lived down in Spinnets End. The boy who introduced me to magic. Not _you."_

Li-"

"Save it for later, _Snape." She_ venom dripping.

And suddenly James came bursting through the door. «"Oh, sorry Lily." When opening the door, the door managed to hit Lily. Severus was preparing himself, because he knew Lily would start screaming and yelling at him.

Yet that moment never came. Lily just smiled. "It's fine James."

James looked at her company. "Is he bothering you?"

"No it's fine, James. I was just leaving."

Snape couldn't believe it. "It's James now, is it? You choose him over me? I thought you hated him. You told me so many times."

"I will _always_ choose him over you. He is ten times the person you will ever be. And honestly? I never hated him." And with that Lily turned and entered the Gryffindor Common Room.

James was about to follow her but he said something first.

"Don't you dare talk to her again, Snape. Leave her alone. You had your chance and you lost it. Now it's my turn."

And he left Snape to wonder where it had all gone wrong.


	10. (platonic) lorcanlucy

**AN:** _Written For:_

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry:** _(Hufflepuff)_

Assignment 7: _Arithmancy (Numerology)- Task Four: The Teacher: write about a socially awkward person being convinced to attend a party_

2018 YEARLY EVENT: The Insane House Challenge: _883\. Trait- Socially Awkward_

April Monthly Challenge - HOUSE CHALLENGE - Going, Going, Gone!: _1_. _Dialogue: "You're not going to like this."_

 **The Golden Snitch:** _(Canopus, Aurora)_

 _(Challenge) World Space Party:_ write about a wild party. Word count: between 400 and 1000 words. Prompts: (character) Lucy Weasley, (dialogue) "What the hell are you wearing?" / "Clothes."

* * *

 **Word Count:** 440 words

* * *

 ** _Masquerade Balls and Lucy (They Don't Go Together)_**

* * *

 _3:26 pm, Ravenclaw Common Room_

It was a normal day so far. Lucy Weasley had just completed all her homework and her best friend (only friend, actually), entered the room.

Lorcan Scamander grinned his usual devilish grin and said carefully, "You're not going to like this, but you have to attend today's ball. With me," as an afterthought, he added, "As friends."

The Halloween Masquerade Ball? No way. There would be loud noises, dancing, and worst of all, Lucy thought, _people._ She would much rather stay up in her dorm reading a book her Aunt Hermione gave her.

"No way," she said, "I am not going to the ball."

"Come on, Luce! I need you to be my date! I can't go alone! Lysander would tease me for ages!"

"I thought you already had a date?"

"Nott cancelled on me. She has a stupid detention for that harmless prank she pulled today morning."

Lucy snorted, "Harmless. _Totally._ But come on! You know I'm not a people person. That's it, it's final, I am not going to the stupid ball!"

"Please, Luce! For me! I'll do anything. And anyway, you could be a people person if you tried!"

Lucy sighed, "Fine. But you owe me. And, I won't stay past nine."

Lorcan smiled, "Great! I'll be in the common room at five."

And with that, he rushed up into the Boy's Dormitories.

Lucy couldn't believe she was going to the ball. She sighed.

* * *

 _5:03 pm, Ravenclaw Common Room_

Lucy went done the stairs to find Lorcan staring at her, holding an extra mask for her.

"What the hell are you wearing?" he said.

"Clothes?" she replied.

"Oh my fucking god, Luce! We're going to a Masquerade Ball, not to get some icecream!" he said, looking at the shirt and the pair of jeans she was wearing.

He spotted Arabella McDonald, Lucy's roommate, coming down the stairs, "Hey! McDonald!" he said, getting her attention.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Could you please, help Luce get ready? She has a dress somewhere at the bottom of her trunk make her wear it."

Arabella obliged, "Sure," she said smiling warmly at Lucy.

Lucy wanted to disappear into nothing. Shooting a nasty glare at Lorcan, who was smiling smugly, she followed Arabella up the stairs.

* * *

 _5:28 pm, Ravenclaw Common Room_

When Lucy returned she found Lorcan sitting on the sofa.

She smiled, "I'm here."

"Finally!" He caught attention of what she was wearing. Even though he would never admit it, Lucy looked _hot._ "Much better," he said.

Lucy rolled her eyes, "Come on, we better get going. The faster this is over the better."


End file.
